The field of the disclosure relates generally to computed tomography (CT) systems and, more particularly, to an open drum gantry for a gantry CT system.
Generally, CT gantry systems include a stationary portion, referred to as a stator, and a gantry that rotates about the stator. The gantry houses X-ray source and X-ray detector components. The stator delivers power through a slip ring to the gantry to operate the CT gantry system.
Power for operating the CT gantry system can be transmitted from the stator to the gantry using various techniques. One technique utilizes contact slip rings that establish a mechanical conductive bridge between the stator and gantry. The mechanical conductive bridge is typically formed by a sliding contact, such as, for example, a conductive brush. Alternatively, a non-contacting slip ring may be utilized, referred to as a rotary transformer. The rotary transformer utilizes high-frequency electromagnetic fields to couple the stator to the gantry for power transmission.